To Live
by Cheshire Catz
Summary: Told through Wendy's unsent letters and poetry to Peter Pan. See how Wendy's first childhood love, and Neverland adventures have let her see the magic in her own world- Despite living alongside the pressures of society and growing up. Glimpse into her world, after Peter and Wendy said good-bye that whimsical winter's evening... who she met along the way? (Short Story,Poetry based)
1. Cozy Kitchen

_**Chapter One**_

_**Cozy Kitchen**_

* * *

" _'You won't forget me will you?'_ I asked him, he turned to me and said _'Me? Never!'_ " I told Jane my thirteen year old daughter, cupping my hands over my heart as if taking an oath I uttered "a promise I would believe forever"

"Is this really true Mother?" Jane inquired quizzically her eye brows raising in disbelief, but her eyes wide with curiosity. She couldn't trick me - her mother, that she didn't care.

"Every word of it" I replied nodding. I was immune to my daughters remarks about Peter Pan - even if she didn't believe, I still kept the magic alive for Daniel. I was a mother and a wife now. Peter Pan was part of my child-hood, and I loved him so, but my world revolved around my own children now. Watching them grow up and helping them up when they fall.

We sat together as mother and daughter at the kitchen table. The fire was crackling in the grate, its warm cosy light spilling around the stony kitchen. Tea cups placed in front of us. Daniel my youngest was fast asleep upstairs, I opened up my old diary from 17 years ago and flipped through pages of my memories. My heart filled with nostalgic memories, memories I hoped my children would have. Finally I found the right double page, I wrote one blistering winter's night exactly one year after Peter had returned my brothers and I back home. I read to Jane:

_"The night wind air turned cold much too fast, and winter was upon us.. "_  
_"Summer could not last."_  
_" A winter so cold, and long"__"You are gone, and with your absence I feel you have taken the sun.._

_"The birds have fled.."_

_ Oh Peter, tis' cold I dread!" _

"I was rather dramatic during adolescence " I confessed with a laugh, I could feel my eyes smiling and my cheeks getting warm with bashfulness.

"Mother, why do the entries start with _'Dear Peter'_ are they letters" Jane asked slowly.

"Yes, they are letters" I agreed the fire popped loudly embers spluttering out on the floor.

"I would pretend to write letters to him" I explained showing her the entries, "Of course, I could never send them. Unfortunately, I'm afraid '_second star to the left and straight on to morning_', isn't a valid address"

Just then the kettle whistled and hissed indicating that the water inside had boiled and was bubbling over. Shooting up, I took the brass pot off the fire with the oven glove and filled both of our tea cups.

"Oh Jane, could you please get the milk, it's on the side" I asked getting a face full of steam, Jane brought the milk over to the table. I noted how tall she was getting. Once set, I continued reading:

_"Dear sweet Peter I've missed you so, I keep the window open, but my brain is saying 'No'_  
_Oh dear sweet peter time is running short, and logic is being taught."_

I looked up at my daughter's confused face her pretty blue eyes wide and reflecting the candle light.

"Oh, I went to a very strict boarding school" I tried to explain the horrors involved in my childhood education "The school taught strict etiquette, from a_ delightfully_ young age" I sang, and I read a passage from my seven-year old self. Wincing at the spelling and doing my best to make out the letters.

_"Oh no! Here they cume, with their books, and tests."_  
_"Soupority and athority labeled on their chests."_  
_"Oh, that's okay they have tea."_  
_"What..! No suger for me?"_

Jane laughed sipping at her tea. My heart melted, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile was a rarity. Combination of the war, and being a teenage girl had brought forth Jane's reserved nature.

_"'Your appeerunse is inkredeblee importunt, how are you going to find a sooitible husband?'"_  
_"The ladee said to me."_  
_" ' I won't marry!' " I told that witch!_

_"Then.. I sorre her lefte eye twitch."_

_" 'With a wooden stick, she slappde my palm, and told me i'd live in a barn!' "_  
_"That witch! that witch! that stoopid ugly witch with the schoopid left eye twitch!"_  
_"Uh-oh this was staje two of growing up..you must sip your tea and shut-up!_

Jane stared at me, astonished that her mother, who preaches respect to adults had written such a thing.

"The woman was a horror" I said flatly, not encouraging such language and I dissapeared behind my teacup. Jane smirked, also hiding behind _her_ cup of tea.

"That night I went to the window, and whispered rather oddly to the stars.. hoping they would deliver my message to Peter" I recalled shrugging at my foolishness, "I told them" and then I read off the paper:

_"Dear Peter, Peter! I'm drincking sugerless tea and the magic is diffikult to see!"_

"No sugar in your tea!" Jane teased jokingly, "Such a tragedy!"

"Indeed" agreeing lightly as I slid the sugar jar towards me. Inside the jar the sugar cubes caught the candle light and gleamed delicately like snow balls in the sun. I plopped two sugar cubes into my cup of tea, Jane did the same. As I stirred I watch the cubes dissolve into the creamy brown whirl pool. I then sipped at my beverage, the sweetness warming me. My guilty pleasure!

"Such fond memories.." I sighed as I melted into another sip of tea.

I closed my diary feeling they were much too personal to share with my young daughter. Perhaps one day I would share with her my other poems from my youth, but tonight was not the night. So instead we chatted about light, joyous topics and watched a flurry of winter's snow cascade in front of the window waltzing with the wind..

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Did you enjoy? I hope you did. xoxoxo - Cheshire Catz... _meow. _**


	2. Morning Light

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Morning Light _**  


* * *

Sunday Morning, and a morning glow seeped through the lattice curtains - which graced every window in the house. Hidden in the garden, a song bird sung gleefully away in the rose bushes. The Darling family were sleeping, and as usual Daniel would be the first to wake. All was still, simply alive..and breathing. In the kitchen - the fire was burnt out, and sitting on the table was Wendy's diary.

_Dear Peter, I'm older than you now._

_You may ask, how?_

_Well, Peter you never came back!_

_I was to wear my hair in an uncomfortable tight bun,_

_keep my complexion fair, and never see the golden sun!_

_At night I sat in the lonely nursery, _

_I would see the moon like ivory._

_...I waited.. and I waited..and suddenly I realized: _

_Growing up could no longer be belated._

_I have to grow up. _

_Oh, did society give a great "Whoop!"_

_Another person to programme and change. _

_All because of my age.._

**_I did rebel._**

_And, I've another story to tell._

...

_One stormy summers eve,_

_A thunderstorm rolled in over the ocean, and I ran out onto that little beach. _

_" ' **Freedom** ' " was the only word shouted in my speech_

_The further I strayed, I realized I was living in the shade_

_I was caught in a world of reality and dreams. _

_Living or tailored dress seams?_

_A storm wind so strong, my hat went flying!_

_Before long, my sash I was un-tying! _

_During my chase I ripped my tailored dress seams,_

_I knew it was time to live out **my** dreams._

_I ran and skipped along the sand, no lady like gloves graced my hand!_

_I was free, concealed by the darkened sky_

_I could fly!_

_This, was my ultimate carefree high!_

_I was free and alone,_

_my life free of mono-tone!_

_I mocked the ongoing tea parties as I ran_

_A mocking smirk,_

_"Oh dear me, it seems I've dropped my expensive fan!" _

_My world was suddenly bright,_

_and for some reason I knew I was going to be alright._

_I was ready, and grew up did she._

_.._

_... Soon the storm subsided, to a light summer's rain._

_and I headed back home down that country lane.._

_.._

The morning birds whistled - in celebration of the new day.

* * *

**Author's Note: ...hmmpf... I really don't know where this is heading. xoxox**


End file.
